The Fantasy
by Sah-Chan94
Summary: Em meio disso, o inesperado: As mãos trêmulas do loiro na face do Uchiha. Um olhar doce... E um beijo profundo tocou-lhe os lábios."


Bah. Mais uma fic idiota que eu escrevi pra vocês :) 

A idéia veio com a música **The Fantasy – 30 Seconds To Mars ** por isso eu coloquei-a ao passar da fic. Uma Song-Fic, enfim... Não ficou lá grande coisa. Acho que dava pra fazer melhor. Mas minha cabeça tem andado uma merda ultimamente :3 Então é isso ai. **Alertando para o possível OOC! **D: 

E se a música ficou muito nada haver, desculpe. :D

Obrigado a Beta **Ali** (Al de Lioncourt/Falso-Álibi) que deixa a fic mais legível e aponta os erros de uma forma maravilhosa. 

E eu queria que todos parassem um pouco para homenagear o Itachi. Que morreu de uma forma ridícula. :)

Bom. Sem mais frescuras. A Fic! o/

Ah... Já ia esquecendo:

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem. E blah, blah, blah.

------

**The Fantasy**

_With the lights out it's a little less dangerous  
__**(Com as luzes apagadas é menos perigoso)**_

_Even with a stranger never gets painless_

_**(Mesmo com um estranho nunca é doloroso)**_

_Don't be afraid_

_**(Não tenha medo)**_

"_Nos vemos hoje?"_

Perguntou discretamente Deidara, fingindo arrumar as madeixas loiras. Focando a escuridão dos olhos no moreno ao seu lado.

"_Claro..."_

O outro respondeu, distante como sempre. O segredo tinha que ser mantido entre os dois. Sem suspeitas.

_Every time I think I'm gonna change it_

_**(Sempre que eu penso em mudar isto)**_

_It's driving me insane_

_**(Está me enlouquecendo)**_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

Estavam juntos em busca de uma única coisa: Prazer. E apenas isso, sem palavras de amor, sem toques carinhosos, beijos também eram dispensados. Se um dia não sentissem mais satisfação de estarem na cama um com o outro, tudo acabaria e morreria. Sem mais nada. E ambos prometeram a si que nunca passaria disso.

_Do you live?_

_**(Você vive?)**_

_Do you die?_

_**(Você morre?)**_

_Do you bleed?_

_**(Você sangra?)**_

_For the fantasy_

_**(Pela fantasia)**_

_In your mind_

_**(Na sua mente)**_

_To your eyes_

_**(Para seus olhos)**_

_Do you see?_

_**(Você vê?)**_

_It's the fantasy_

_**(É a fantasia.)**_

As luzes se ascenderam no quarto. O jovem casal de amantes roçava os corpos de forma selvagem. Carícias ousadas e gemidos excitavam ambos. O maior trancou a porta à chave. Jogando o outro na cama, livrou-se do sobretudo e da camisa. Atacando o corpo deitado à cama, despindo-lhe.

_Maybe tonight we can forget about it all  
__**(Talves essa noite possamos esquecer sobre tudo)**_

_It could be just like heaven_

_**(Seria como um paraíso)**_

_I'm a machine_

_**(Eu sou uma máquina)**_

_No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed_

_**(Sem vida, apenas uma concha com a qual eu sonhei)**_

Logo os dois tocavam-se sem nenhum pudor. Deidara sentiu o corpo invadido, penetrado, Itachi sobre ele... Gemeu pela dor e prazer. E queria mais. Sempre mais... Itachi nunca o deixara insatisfeito. E o Iwa queria-o só para ele.

Em meio disso, o inesperado: As mãos trêmulas do loiro na face do Uchiha. Um olhar doce... E um beijo profundo tocou-lhe os lábios.

E na mente do moreno, uma única palavra...

... _Repugnante_.

_Do you live?_

_**(Você vive?)**_

_Do you die?_

_**(Você morre?)**_

_Do you bleed?_

_**(Você sangra?)**_

_For the fantasy_

_**(Pela fantasia)**_

_In your mind_

_**(Na sua mente)**_

_To your eyes_

_**(Para seus olhos)**_

_Do you see?_

_**(Você vê?)**_

_It's the fantasy_

_**(É a fantasia**___

_Say it, say it, say it to believe_

_**(Diga, diga, diga em que acredita)**_

_Say it, say it, say it to me!_

_**(Diga, diga, diga para mim!)**_

Dia seguinte, Itachi despertou cedo. Deidara ainda estava ao seu lado; havia passado a noite toda com ele. Viu o rosto tranqüilo e adormecido com um leve sorriso nos lábios... Sentiu vontade de estrangulá-lo. Pôs os cotovelos nos joelhos, apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, passando-as por toda sua face e cabelos. 

Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Parecia que queria ser descoberto. 

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao sentir-se sendo abraçado. Arregalou os olhos ao ver uma mecha loira em seu ombro.

"_Como foi sua noite?_" 

Ele perguntou num tom doce e ao mesmo tempo sedutor e brincou um pouco com o cabelo negro, encontrando o ouvido do amante. E o mordiscou.

"_Deidara..."_

Cortou o joguinho do loiro com a voz grossa.

"_Hum...?"_

"_Você não me faz mais feliz. Acabou."_

Deidara o largou. Fitando-o perplexo. Por que isso de repente? 

"_Já pode sair." _

_Do you live?_

_**(Você vive?)**_

_Do you die?_

_**(Você morre?)**_

_Do you bleed?_

_**(Você sangra?)**_

_For the fantasy  
__**(Pela fantasia)**_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_**(Automaticamente, Eu imagino, eu acredito)**_

Concluiu. Vestiu as roupas e se levantou, apontando a porta. Todos seus movimentos sendo cuidadosamente examinados pelo par de olhos azuis tristonhos.

"_Por que...?"_ Perguntou em tom quase inaudível. _"Por que você tem que ser assim?"_

Mudou o tom de voz. Chamando a atenção do rapaz de pé. 

"_Isso chega a ser tolice sabia!"_

Ele não chorava, apenas berrava com tudo que podia. Não ligava se fora do quarto iriam escutar, só queria respostas.

"_O único tolo é você."_

_Do you live?_

_**(Você vive?)**_

_Do you die?_

_**(Você morre?)**_

_Do you bleed?_

_**(Você sangra?)**_

_For the fantasy_

_**(Pela fantasia)**_

_In your mind_

_**(Na sua mente)**_

_To your eyes_

_**(Para seus olhos)**_

_Do you see?_

_**(Você vê?)**_

_It's the fantasy_

_**(É a fantasia!)**_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_**(Automaticamente, Eu imagino, eu acredito)**_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_**(Automaticamente, Eu imagino, eu acredito)  
**_

Deidara habilmente vestiu sua calça, juntou suas roupas e as pôs no braço, como um cabide. Encarou mais uns instantes os olhos negros e penetrantes de Itachi. Explodia de raiva por dentro, um forte desejo de pôr tudo abaixo lhe invadiu, mas não tinha chances contra o Uchiha. E isso já era comprovado desde o primeiro encontro deles. 

Aproximou-se do maior, segurou sua camiseta, puxando-o para mais um beijo, passou para a boca do outro todo o doce de mil noites de prazer que se transformaram num terrível amargo. Separou os lábios, sussurrando ao ouvido do moreno.

"_Antes tolo que ridículo."_

Saiu, batendo a porta. Ignorou todos os Akatsukis olhando-o, ora indiferentes, ora curiosos. 

Ainda no quarto Itachi observou a porta por algum tempo. Sentou-se na cama novamente. 

"_Ridículo...?"_

Riu baixo e irônico. Como era divertido brincar com Deidara. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Acabou sem mais palavras. 

_Say it, say it, say it to me!_

_**(Diga, diga, diga para mim!)**_

_-Automatic, I imagine, I believe-_

_**(Automaticamente, Eu imagino, eu acredito)**_

_Say it, say it, say it to me!_

_**(Diga, diga, diga para mim!)**_

_-Automatic, I imagine, I believe-_

_**(Automaticamente, Eu imagino, eu acredito)**_

_Say it, say it, say it to me!_

_**(Diga, diga, diga para mim!)**_

_-Automatic, I imagine, I believe-_

_**(Automaticamente, Eu imagino, eu acredito)**_

_Say it, say it, say it to me!_

_**(Diga, diga, diga para mim!)**_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_**(Automaticamente, Eu imagino, eu acredito)**_

_I believe, I believe, I believe_

_**(Eu acredito, Eu acredito, eu acredito)**_

----

E é isso! 

Por favor, sejam ruins e sinceros nas reviews (se tiver alguma). Eu estava até gostando. Quando chegou ao final e deu essa merda. Tsc...

Beijos e até! o/


End file.
